Consequences and actions
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Set after Impact, Scott is still furious at Fischler and Virgil isn't convinced his brother will get over it. TAG verse and I don't own the Birds.


Scott paced nervously, he knew Thunderbird 3 had made it but had they made it safely? Brains sat with Max at his feet watching the eldest brother wearing a path into the rug.

"Scott, they're fine, t,trust me."

Scott sighed and looked out at the sky again, "why aren't they back yet? They checked in almost ten minutes ago."

Brains chuckled, "maybe they've stopped for c-coffee?"

Scott raised an eyebrow, "not helping Brains."

"Sorry."

There was a roar in the sky and Scott leapt up the steps, "they're back," he watched the rocket rotate and come down towards the roundhouse at the top of the island's main cliff, Scott waited in the lounge and tapped the piano lid quietly, Alan and Virgil walked in laughing and came down into the ring not noticing Scott at first, "thank god you're ok," he ran down into the ring and threw his arms around Alan.

Alan gasped slightly as his breath was knocked out of him, "Scott, watch it. Let me breathe, what's wrong with you?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, bruised head probably from ramming that comet but fine otherwise," Alan untangled himself from Scott's arms and smoothed his hair back, "did you think we had lost control?"

"I lost connection and guessed the worst," Scott looked down.

"Alan was great, he knew exactly how to handle it Scott, nothing to worry about," Virgil smiled as he rested his hand on Scott's shoulder, "you had nothing to fret about."

Scott sighed, "I'm just glad you're home safe. And you saved the planet, well done."

"Piece of cake, ooh speaking of cake," Alan made a beeline for the kitchen.

Brains stood up and Max followed his actions, "I'll go and see if there are any repairs I need to do on Thunderbird three, good work on demolition Virgil."

Virgil smiled as Brains left, "thanks Brains. Scott, I need a word with you."

Scott nodded and indicated that they should go to the study round the back of the house, "you know where."

The two walked down the corridor and entered the small room Jeff used to work in, Virgil sat down and waited for Scott to join him before speaking, "you're still annoyed, I can feel it coming off you."

Scott sighed with a groan, "Virgil, I've never wanted to kill someone so badly in my whole life."

"Not even the Mechanic?"

"He's on the list, but today when that Fischler put your lives in jeopardy, I felt my blood boil."

Virgil gripped Scott's wrists gently to stop them shaking, "it's over now and Kayo sorted it. We destroyed the comet..."

"With seconds to spare," Scott ripped his hands-free and stood up, "I have to find him and teach him a lesson."

"No, that won't solve anything Scott. You know it won't, somewhere in that heart of yours, you know I'm right," Virgil's voice softened slightly, "you did the right thing in staying put on the island and sending Kayo."

Scott turned around, "I just want to show him that he's wrong, wrong for thinking he's an inventor, wrong for thinking that he's going to help everyone, wrong..."

Virgil interrupted this time, "in thinking he can mess with International Rescue, yes I get it. But Scott, what were you going to do to him?"

"Punch his lights out."

Virgil shook his head, "no, this is the problem with with you Scott, you always go for reactions first, not thought."

"He didn't care about you two Virgil! All he cared about was that stupid rocket of his, that rocket of his which made everything worse, not better, and put you and our baby brother in jeopardy, you could've died Virgil. What would that have done to me?" Scott's voice broke slightly and Virgil decided to let him continue, "I'm supposed to be keeping you all safe in dad's place, but I can't even keep that promise when you go out on a mission," Scott clutched his sides, "Fischler pushed me without knowing it today and I still want, vengeance, oh Virgil what am I doing?" He collapsed onto his knees and that was it, Virgil had waited and Scott found himself being held tightly against a red shirt listening to soothing words of comfort into his ear as he was helped to the sofa in the study.

"If you go to face Fischler, he'll only make you madder. There's no point."

"I want to make him see," Scott sniffed then nodded graciously as Virgil handed him a tissue.

"Make him see what? That you can be a violent punk? He won't care."

Scott shook again as his eyebrows furrowed, "he better care."

Virgil rolled his eyes, "Scott, you've been acting odd all day. Is there anything else wrong?"

"What do you mean odd?"

"You backhanded Alan's feet off the sofa earlier which upset him, you practically spat Fischler's name out. Everything ok between you and Kayo, just as a question?"

"Us two are fine, and I was annoyed at Fischler at the word go because he broke his revoke order from Colonel Casey, he's just such a...twat."

"And Alan?"

"He just shouldn't have his feet on the furniture."

"Uh huh, cos I haven't seen you with your feet up."

"That's right, you haven't. It was you who rested your legs on mine that day after going to see the Northern Lights."

"And you didn't throw my legs off."

"Urgh it's not important Virgil, what is important is that Fischler is walking away from this free again. And it sickens me that he can move onto to something else bizarre."

"I know, I know," Virgil said exasperatedly.

Scott frowned, "I'll get him sorted, through the GDF again if I have to."

"That seems the best way."

Scott brushed a tear away, "did you lose communication?"

"For a moment, the explosion caught us and we couldn't hear anything, we weren't ignoring you. Scott, please promise me you won't go after him?"

Scott sighed, "alright, fine. You win Virgil."

Virgil stood up, "are you definitely ok now?"

"Yeah, thanks Virgil."

Virgil leant forward and pulled Scott into a quick hug before leaving the study and Scott to be alone who looked out at the ocean.

"I can't keep my promise Virgil," Scott sighed and went down to Thunderbird 1's hanger, if he would have to go in non-uniform then so be it, but Fischler had pissed him off for the last time, he settled himself into the pilot's seat and fired up Thunderbird 1 already dreading hearing Virgil's call in, he looked down at the island getting smaller behind him and set his course for Fischler's industries.

"Scott. What the hell are you doing? I told you, you even promised me," Virgil begged.

"I'm sorry Virgil, but I have to do this."

"Then I'm launching Thunderbird 2 and coming with you, I don't want you to do something stupid."

"Stay where you are Virgil, that's an order," Scott went to full throttle, "I'm practically there if you were thinking about stopping me. Just under an hour."

Virgil hit the piano keys angrily, "you're an idiot and if you get hurt..."

"He's the one who's going to get hurt, comms off," Scott rolled his eyes.

Back in the lounge, Kayo approached Virgil at the piano, "what's happened Virg?"

"He's gone to deal with Fischler after I told him not to."

"Oh, I'll happily join him," she turned but Virgil grabbed her hand.

"Please don't, he's already being stupid doing this."

"You think I am too then?" Kayo raised her eyebrow as she freed herself from Virgil's clasp.

"No, of course not. I don't want him having encouragement."

"Then why do you want to go?"

"To talk some sense into him, and prevent a fight."

"He wouldn't. Virgil, you can't get there fast enough anyway."

"No, I know," Virgil looked down at the piano again, "I just feel like I need to be there."

Kayo nodded, "go for it, he can't stop you really."

Virgil stood up, "don't give him the heads up."

"You know I wouldn't do that," Kayo smiled.

Virgil gave her a hug, "I know you're not a fan of them but thanks."

"I've got used to them since being with your brother. Don't sneak up on him though, remember the defence I taught you."

"I will."

Scott landed on Fischler's helipad and decided to change into his spare suit before leaving the craft, he clenched his fists and approached the door, he kicked it open and Kinnear looked up in alarm.

"Oh that'll be my hungry home, Kinny, get that for me."

"Umm it's not home Mr Fischler."

Fischler looked up, "what's this now then?"

Scott strode over to the desk and threw his fists down, "what the hell is wrong with you? Do you know what you almost did today?"

"Ah good you're here, maybe you can tell me what you did to my rocket. It was on that comet that your team destroyed."

"I don't care about your fucking rocket Fischler. I care about the fact you almost killed two of my brothers."

Fischler looked at his computer screen, "I did? My condolences, but don't you risk your lives to save others? I didn't risk my rocket for that."

Scott almost screamed, "do you care about anyone but yourself?"

"Kannee? Get him out of here will you, I don't have time for this."

Scott grabbed him by his jacket, "look at me!"

"Why are you interrogating me whoever you are? I haven't done anything."

"Scott Tracy, head of International Rescue, and the last person you want to piss off right now."

"Good to finally meet you in person Mr Tracy. Now, if you wouldn't mind unhanding me?"

Scott's eyes narrowed even more, "do you know what you would've done to the Earth if we hadn't stepped in?"

"Nothing."

"You wouldn't even be here, you'd be ash."

Thunderbird 2 roared overhead and landed on the opposite helipad, Virgil sighed and made his way into the building following the sound of arguing.

"Ash? No Mr Tracy, it would've been fine."

Scott pulled him over the desk and threw him to the ground, "we would all be dead, thanks to you and your selfishness. You almost killed my family, and the entire population on Earth, you cruel bastard!"

Virgil ran in, "Scott, stop it!"

Scott raised his fist and brought it down on Fischler's jaw, "learn from your mistakes!"

Virgil grabbed Scott's hand, "Scott! You promised me."

"Get off me Virgil, I don't want to hurt you too."

Fischler looked up as he pressed a hand to his bleeding chin, "you freak, I don't understand why I'm taking this."

Scott cursed again but couldn't get out of Virgil's grip, "because you are wrong about everything, and a law breaker," he could feel tears of anger building up.

Kinnear picked up his phone, "should I get..."

Virgil turned quickly not losing grip on his brother, "don't touch that phone."

Scott took a deep breath, "you went against your order from the GDF and what you're doing is illegal."

Fischler stood up, "it's not illegal, I didn't go up to space."

"You controlled a comet from here, a comet which almost killed me and my youngest brother," Virgil kept a hand around Scott's waist as he answered Fischler calmly.

"Oh, so you're one of the guys who landed on the comet with me?"

"I almost gave my life with that comet, yes," Virgil stroked the back of Scott's hair gently feeling the shakes in his brother's body decrease, then let him go, "we're going to shut down this place Fischler."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Don't push us Fuckler," Scott spat as he began to pace the room.

"Scott for god's sake," Virgil rolled his eyes.

"You saw what he did Virgil."

"Look, I'm sorry boys, I wasn't going after your ship or anything. I didn't even know you had gone up there, I was just trying to examine the comet."

Scott stopped mid pace, "examine it? For what?"

"Interest, I thought it was alone up there, not hurtling towards a space station or a Thundercraft," he grabbed a cloth off his desk and wiped his mouth of the blood, "that's some punch Mr Tracy."

"You deserved it."

Virgil stepped between Scott and Fischler, "so you didn't know what was up there and you sent a rocket at random?"

"Precisely."

Scott groaned, "you are joking? Please tell me you are? Oh god."

"That's science," Fischler smiled and Scott went for him again.

"Scott!" Virgil held an arm out, "let's make something clear Fischler. You're a crap inventor, whatever you design never goes right and jeopardises lives, two, don't mess with our organisation or take it as a joke, and three, you can't save anyone, leave that to the professionals."

Fischler went quiet, "this is all I have."

"Then quit before it's too late," Scott sneered, "or you'll wish you never crossed our path. Oh and Kinnear, I recommend you leave Fischler, you have better skills than he does, go put them to good use."

Kinnear smiled, "thanks very much."

Scott walked around to the other side of the desk, "can I just do something here?" He opened some folders on the desktop and pressed the delete key, "in case you get any ideas."

"What have you done? I was working on those!"

Scott growled, "not anymore, clear up and get out. Fischler industries is over for good."

"What power do you have?"

"The GDF and world council at a touch of a button," Scott crossed his arms.

"You don't scare me, I'll get this working again."

Scott raised his foot, "really? Without a computer?"

"Wait what?"

"Scott no!" Virgil shouted as he watched his brother's foot crush the monitor, "that's enough brother."

"Yeah, he's learnt his lesson now," Scott walked back round and tossed him a broken key from the board, "have a good day."

Virgil watched Scott leave, then looked back at Fischler, "sorry."

Scott took a deep breath and waited for the chair to come down, "what a weight lifted off my chest.

"Scott, you're such a jerk."

"Don't even start Virgil, I'll see you at home," he leapt aboard the chair and glared down at his brother, "Thunderbird 2 won't fly herself home."

Virgil flashed his middle finger up, "idiot."

"Stand back," Scott closed the cockpit doors and fired up the engines before lifting off, "Thunderbird 1 is go!"

Virgil watched Thunderbird 1 race away from Fischler's headquarters before heading into his own Bird, as he flew he watched his brother up ahead almost doing flips in his rocket, the sleek craft dipped and dived as in celebration, Virgil couldn't take anymore and turned on comms before speeding up.

"I'm on a highway to hell, highway to hell!" Scott sang out loudly not knowing Virgil could now hear him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Scott?"

Scott almost screamed as he turned the music off, "made me jump there Virgil. I'm celebrating."

"Why?"

"Got back at Fischler, I've always wanted to do that."

Virgil narrowed his eyes fiercely, "all that damage you just caused was unnecessary, punching him was one thing but destroying his work was another."

"Virgil, by doing that I've prevented him from being able to do anything else in space or on land."

Virgil shook his head, "no, you don't get it. Maybe I'll show you an example when we get home."

"What do you mean?"

"See if you can prevent it, ETA now thirty minutes."

"Twenty for me if I go full speed."

Virgil shrugged, "be my guest."

Scott tipped his head to the side in confusion as his brother's hologram switched off, "what is he so mad about?" He shrugged lightly and resumed tapping his foot to the music coming from the sound system he had set up.

The two lead birds landed and Virgil went straight to Scott's room where the eldest brother was gelling his hair back, the artist knocked and let himself in, Scott looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"So Virgil, what's this example?"

"Well, I was just thinking about something you can't replace," Virgil picked a frame off the shelf and Scott watched him cautiously, "cute."

"Virgil, what are you doing?"

"So, say this was Fischler's work," he placed the photo frame on the ground, "if I was to, break this..."

"Virgil please don't, that's my favourite photo of me and mum."

Virgil tapped the photo lightly with his foot, "well maybe that work on Fischler's computer was his favourite," his foot pressed down on the glass lightly.

"Wait wait! I get your point, please don't," Scott's eyes widened.

Virgil raised his eyebrow, "you get my point? So, kicking your foot through his computer was a selfish thing to do?"

"Yes, now please don't break that."

"Scott, frames can be replaced," Virgil picked up the frame and handed it to Scott who hugged it to his chest, "that work of his can't."

Scott looked up tearfully, "I was just trying to get rid of future problems, and you know how my anger takes over?"

Virgil wrapped his arms around his eldest brother, "I'm sorry, it was the only way I could make you see. You know I wouldn't have actually broken it."

Scott stroked the glass under his fingers, "I know you wouldn't have, but it was close."

Virgil pulled back and looked at the photo, "I miss her so much, and dad."

Scott nodded as he brushed tears away, "me too. And I'm sorry for what I did to Fischler, but he just got under my skin today, and at the time I just couldn't forgive him. His actions could've killed you."

Virgil sighed and ruffled Scott's hair gently, "geez, how much gel is on this?," He smiled, "his actions could've killed us yes, but Alan and I are safe now, there's nothing to worry about."

Scott sighed as he sat down on the bed with the photo, "do you think he will sue us?"

Virgil laughed, "I highly doubt it, what's there to sue?"

"His work?"

"He's more likely to ask for an apology."

Scott lay back and stared up at the ceiling, "how can I control it Virgil? You manage to."

"Anger? That's self-control, something you seem to lack," Virgil picked up Scott's guitar from where it was leaning against the wall and sat down at the desk propping his feet up on the bed, "and something you need to work at getting."

Scott sighed as he heard his brother strum the guitar, "it's not that easy Virg. It's a trait I inherited from Dad, I do have self-control just not in the way I should have it for dealing with people like Fischler."

Virgil began to play a piece he had written himself, "Fischler is one person who you can get mad at, the man is insane. But, you still shouldn't have attacked him."

Scott rolled over slightly and pushed Virgil's feet off the bed, "budge."

"Hey!"

"My bed, no shoes allowed on it."

"You're wearing yours," Virgil whined slightly and crossed one leg over the over before continuing to play.

"Again, my bed and rules," Scott sat up against the pillows, "maybe I should attend anger management class?"

"Or you could try going to kayo's training more often."

"We have our own way."

Virgil held a hand up, "I don't want to hear it. She does meditation classes after the punching."

Scott rolled his eyes, "Virgil I just told you that we have our own workout without going into detail, you don't think that we do the meditation together anyway?"

Virgil shrugged, "just a suggestion for calming down that's all."

"I know, thank you. And it does to an extent."

Virgil held the guitar out to Scott, "music helps too."

Scott took it reluctantly, "how does this ease my mind of Fischler's actions? By the way, how's Alan after that comet adventure."

Virgil smiled, "he's absolutely fine, although I think he's still waiting for an apology from you."

"Me?" Scott rested the guitar across his left knee as he moved to the edge of the bed, "for what?"

"Pushing his legs off the sofa earlier."

"Virgil, there was a reason why I moved him, and I wouldn't have done if he hadn't forced me to."

"What then?"

"You were there. John called in with a situation, and he replied with a cocky "you always say that," and it wasn't called for."

Virgil smirked, "that was a pretty good impression."

Scott began to play as he hid a smile, "he deserved a friendly budge, like you just then."

"I disagree but whatever," Virgil listened to the piece Scott was playing, "so you can promise me that's that the last thing you'll do to Fischler? No letters to him or messages."

Scott shook his head as he got into the piece, "100% promise, I think I've learnt my lesson," he glanced at the photo now on the desk behind Virgil's back, "I know what could happen if I go against the promise."

"Uh huh."

Scott looked up as Virgil stood to leave, "thanks Virgil, I mean that."

Virgil smiled back, "anytime."

Scott leant back against the headrest to his bed and continued to play his guitar, his eyes never leaving the photo of himself and his mother at graduation, "I love you mother," he whispered to himself then closed his eyes feeling the music under his fingers as Virgil did at the piano.


End file.
